


My Secret

by Mindsebbandflow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsebbandflow/pseuds/Mindsebbandflow
Summary: Request from my IDOLiSH7 scenerio blog, Riku having an attack in front of s/o / Reader for the first time!





	My Secret

Riku had kept his health a secret, it’s not that he didn’t want them to know, but he was scared of how they might react… He knew they wouldn’t leave him over it, still causing trouble for someone he loved wasn’t something he cared much for. It was a cold day out when Riku finally had time off to go on a date. He was really excited to actually get to do what couples are known to do. He had read an article before where Tenn had stated he would like to go to an amusement park on a date, due to it being upbeat and always having something to talk about. It really did seem like a perfect first date! When Riku saw them standing by the entrance, waiting for him, his heart sped up. They looked seriously adorable! He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have them in his life. “Hey! Sorry if I kept you waiting…” Riku blushed as he ran up to his date. His eyes looking their outfit over, again thinking how lucky he was. “Not at all, I just got here!” They smiled, hoping to reassure Riku. “Great! Then shall we?” He smiled, reaching out his hand to take hold of theirs. Happily, they accepted as the two of them walked hand in hand to the entrance of the park.  
Riku was having such a wonderful time, even if it was cold out he felt so warm when they were together. He even managed to win them a plush toy which they seemed to love; making them even cuter! As the sky darkened all of the lights in the park lit up, turning the atmosphere even more romantic. Asking what they wanted to go on next, Riku was a little nervous of their choice of a ferris wheel. Of course it was a very couple like choice, Riku was a bit uncomfortable with heights. Sitting down he focused on their expression, how their eyes glimmered looking at the lights. How wide their smile was, clearly showing they were enjoying themselves. Riku couldn’t help but be happy, looking at them he almost forgot how high he was rising. All of a sudden the cart jolted, both their eyes widened, realizing that the ride had stopped, with them at the top. Riku couldn’t help but panic, and worse than the situation itself, he was starting to have an attack. “R-Riku are you okay?” They asked when the look on Riku’s face turned scared. “Y-yeah…” He responded as his breathing started to go hoarse. “Are you scared of heights?” Y-yeah a little… but…” Riku answered nervously. He knew he needed to use his inhaler, and that would mean… they would find out.  
“Riku… your body… your breathing… are you sure you are okay?” They too started to panic, their arms holding Riku close. He felt safe… even with the situation, something about them just made him feel like everything would be okay. “I need to get something out of my bag…” Riku said as he took deep breaths. “O-okay…” they spoke, a little hesitantly. When Riku pulled his inhaler out they felt their heart stop. No words came out when Riku took a breath, but their arms held Riku closer. Resting their head against his back, they listened closely to his breathing, feeling theirs start to match his. Riku felt his heart racing, trying to calm down was hard, especially with how close they were to him. Even if they didn’t say anything he understood their feelings. The gentle touches across his back and arms, the way they nuzzled their face into his body. He felt bad for not having said something prior, of course he was stupid thinking they would be upset over it… they loved him. “Are you okay now Riku?” They asked, a concerned look on their face. “Y-yes… I’m sorry…” He responded when his eyes turned slightly sad. “What for?” They asked, a little surprised. “For not telling you about my condition…” He responded. They just smiled before grabbing hold of his cheeks, pinching them. “Of course you should have told me! I was worried… I want you to trust me…” When their eyes turned sad Riku felt really bad. He overlapped his hands over theirs which were still locked on his face. “I trust you… I love you!” He blushed. They couldn’t help but smile, after all Riku loved them and how could they be any luckier? “I love you Riku!” They smiled back before pulling his face towards their own, into a gentle kiss. Riku felt his face flush as he experienced his first kiss. His heart was racing so fast he feared he would have another attack. Pulling back, they saw that Riku’s face was as red as his hair. “S-sorry…” They blushed. “N-no I’m happy… can we do it again?” Riku asked so adorably it was impossible to resist. As their lips made contact again the ride started to move again. Still for the two of them in that moment, time stood still.


End file.
